


Fever

by Rose_Dulcis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Dulcis/pseuds/Rose_Dulcis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroko caught a could and nobody but the Seirin team realize, what will happen? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little oneshot to one of my favorite pairings.  
> The story is also at fanfiction.net under the same name.  
> I hope you like it (it's my first one) and please review.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own

Like every other day, Kuroko went to training after his classes were over. After changing, he went over to where the others were, and waited for them to notice him. But they didn't, and when Kagami came, he was angry because he thought Kuroko was skipping training. He also hadn't noticed him.

Tetsuya wanted to tell them he was there, but he had an awful headache, and didn't want it to get worse. However, he had had enough of that crap about "stupid Kuroko skipping" and "doesn't show respect to his elders", so he decided to tell them he was present. But right before he could, the door of the gym was thrown open, and it showed a terrifying sight for the Seirin basketball team. In the doorway stood their enemies of the Interhigh and Winter Cup.

The Kiseki no sedai. Seirin team stood still. Suddenly Kise ran in their direction. Kuroko made a fast step to the side and a big *thump* was heard.

"What are you doing?" Kagami asked.

Kise pouted and said " I wanted to hug Kuroko." Now Seirin was confused.

"How can you hug someone who isn't here?" asked Furihata.

Suddenly the members of the Kiseki no Sedai had angry faces. "How can you call yourself a teammate of Kuroko when you can't even tell if he's here or not?" Aomine asked with fury.

"What are you talking about?" Kagami asked, now also angry, because he didn't know what was going on.

Kuroko didn't want them to fight so he stepped in and showed his presence.

"I'm right here," he said, and loud shouts of shock were heard. It was normal for Kuroko, but, and though he didn't show it, and nobody noticed it when he didn't want them to, it still hurt him. And really, nobody of Seirin noticed it, but for his ex-mates, it was something different. They had known him for too long, to have not realize what he felt. But because they didn't want to let Seirin know that he wasn't feeling well, they let it be.

Nobody knew what happened, when suddenly there was another big *thump*. All heads turned around to look for what had caused the noise and they saw Kuroko lying on the ground with a flushed face. Quickly, Aomine ran to him and picked him up bridal style. Akashi, who was right beside him, touched Kuroko's forehead and was shocked at the heat that radiated from it.

Tetsuya had a bad fever. "Daiki, take him to my house." Akashi ordered.

"What's wrong with him?" Aida asked.

"That's got nothing to do with you." Kise said, still angry at them for hurting his Kurokocchi. After that, the Kiseki no Sedai turned away from the Seirin team and went to Akashi's house.

When they arrived, they put Tetsuya on Akashi's bed. Midorima put a cold towel on Kuroko's forehead, so the fever would go down.

o.O.o

When Kuroko opened his eyes, he was confused. He was lying on a comfortable bed, which meant he definitely wasn't where he last remembered being. He sat up and was surprised to find that there had been a towel on his forehead.

Because of his sudden movement he noticed he still had a bad headache. Slowly, so as not to increase his headache, he walked out of the room. The next room he entered was a living room. Looking around, he realized that it must be night, since the outside window was pitch black. In the room there was a couch and to the left of the couch was an armchair. In front of the couch there was a small coffee table and a large flatscreen. Quietly, he crept over to the couch. When he stood beside it, the picture in front of him made him smile.

On the couch sat Kise, Aomine, and Midorima. Kise sat on the left and hugged Aomine who sat in the middle. In his sleep, Midorima, who sat on the right, had his arm around Aomine and his head on Aomine's lap. Leaving Tetsuya to wonder how he could sleep in such a position. Akashi sat in the armchair and the only person that was missing was Murasakibara.

Kuroko was confused. First, why was he here, and why were the others here? Did they look after him? And second, why wasn't Murasakibara here when all the others were? Did he not like him?

A bit sad because of this thoughts, he searched for the kitchen. He needed to clear his head. When he found it, he flipped the light on and made himself something to drink. After he finished and put the glass down, he had to support himself using the kitchen counter.

It probably would have been better if he hadn't stood up, and was still lying in the bed. His legs were too weak, and couldn't hold him anymore. Thankfully, before he could hit his head on the ground, he felt two arms around him. He was pulled into a chest.

He could feel how tall the person behind him must be, and slowly turned around to face him. However he found himself faced with a chest, so he lifted his head and saw the person who helped him. But he didn't expect it to be him.

It was Murasakibara.

"Thanks." Kuroko said quietly. His face was bright red and not just because of the fever. It was one of the rare moments where his face wasn't expressionless.

"You're welcome, but what are you doing here, Kuro-chan?" he asked.

"I drank something because my throat was so dry." Kuroko answered and looked to the side.

Suddenly he was lifted up and found himself face to face with Murasakibara.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he asked. His face now a deeper shade of red. Slowly Murasakibara came closer with his face, until he could feel Kuroko's forehead with his own.

"You still have a high temperature, but it has gone down a bit." Murasakibara said.

"Ye-Yes, but you can put me down now." Kuroko stuttered.

"No." Murasakibara said as he changed Kuroko's position. He was now holding him bridal-style. He wanted to bring him back to bed.

While Murasakibara carried Kuroko, Kuroko slowly closed his eyes. Because of his comfortable position, the need for sleep flowed over him.

As Murasakibara went to put Kuroko into the bed, he noticed Kuroko's hands were holding his shirt and didn't seem likely to let go any time soon. He simply decided to lie in bed together with Kuroko.

o.O.o

The next morning, most of the Kiseki no Sedai woke up. Kise, who wanted to look for Kuroko, went straight to the bedroom. He was shocked by the sight that met him.

There lay Kuroko who was tightly hugged by Murasakibara. Kise let out a loud gasp, and ran back to the others.

The rest of the team, who didn't understand why Kise was so upset, just waited. Suddenly Kise took Aomine's wrist and pulled him to the bedroom. The others followed. Not understanding a thing.

When they were at the bedroom and saw what Kise meant, there was a dark aura around them. Kuroko and Murasakibara didn't care as they slept on in peace.

Because the others didn't want to wake Kuroko but also didn't want Kuroko and Murasakibara to be like this, Akashi quietly went to Murasakibara and shook him lightly. He would love to just drag Murasakibara away but that wouldn't work.

When Akashi shook him a bit, it did not have the effect he wanted. Instead of waking up and releasing Kuroko, Murasakibara just growled deeply and snuggled closer to Kuroko. It was as if a large animal wanted to protect its prey.

Nobody knew he could be like that, and they all took a step back.

Slowly, Kuroko opened his eyes. He woke up because of a strange growl and looked over to see Murasakibara's sleeping face really close. His first thought was to get away, but he didn't want to let go of the warmth.

He made a bit of space between the two of them, to see if he really was asleep, but he was just hugged stronger. Kuroko gave up and snuggled himself into Murasakibara.

When the others saw this, they let them be and went back to the living room.

o.O.o

Back in the bedroom, Murasakibara slowly woke up. He felt something snuggling into his chest and looked to see what it was. When he saw blue hair, he smiled sleepily to himself.

He wanted to stay that way, but also wanted to know how Kuroko felt, so he gently pushed Kuroko a bit away. Kuroko, who obviously didn't like that, pushed the hands away and cuddled back into the chest. That broke Murasakibara's will to push him away, so he just let Kuroko stay there.

"Don't you want to let go of me?" Murasakibara asked.

"No, but you also don't want to let go of me." Kuroko said calmly. When Murasakibara heard that, he blushed.

" Ah... Are you feeling better now?" Murasakibara asked.

"Yeah." Kuroko answered.

"That's good, but I'm starting to get hungry."

"Then eat something." When Murasakibara heard that it, a certain idea crossed his mind.

"You're right, that's a good idea." And with that, he brought his face closer to Kuroko's neck, and licked it. Kuroko gasped and tried to get away, but Murasakibara didn't let him go. Slowly, Murasakibara's tongue licked from his neck upwards, and straight to his lips.

Kuroko's face flushed a deep shade of red. He didn't know what to do. He could enjoy it, but his mind was telling him it was wrong. He liked Murasakibara, but he wasn't quite sure how much he liked him. Yes, they had known each other for a long time, but what did he really feel?

The next problem was that his mind was telling him that Murasakibara was his friend, and if he enjoyed it, it would destroy their friendship. His heart however, was telling him something different.

He knew he liked Murasakibara for a long time. Although the giant didn't show it, he often protected Kuroko from harm. When his mind turned to Murasakibara, he couldn't think about anything else.

Murasakibara stopped licking Kuroko, but didn't move his face away.

"You're sweet Kuro-chan." he said.

"Wh-What are you talking about? And stop that. Let go of me." said Kuroko as he struggled in Murasakibara's grip.

"No, I won't. " Murasakibara said calm.

"W-Why?" Kuroko was confused.

Murasakibara remained calm "Because I like you."

"Don't joke around, that's not funny." Kuroko said. He felt a bit betrayed. He didn't think his friend would do something like that.

Murasakibara's face was confused at first, but it quickly changed into a serious expression.

"Kuro-chan, I am not joking. Every single word was said very seriously.

This surprised Kuroko and he felt his body temperature rising. He told himself that Murasakibara meant that in a purely friendly way. His denial could be seen in his face before his expression turned rather sad.

When Murasakibara saw that, he felt a bit angry with himself, but didn't show it.

Kuroko turned his face away and it looked like he wanted to run away. Murasakibara took Kuroko's chin with two fingers and turned his head so Kuroko was facing Murasakibara.

"I'm serious. I like you." Kuroko wanted to respond, but Murasakibara just went on. "My feelings for you are deeper than just friendship. I love you."

When Kuroko heard that, he was overwhelmed with happiness and hugged Murasakibara.

Murasakibara laid his arms around Kuroko and held him as close as he could.

"Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko mumbled.

"Atsushi." Murasakibara said.

"What?" Kuroko asked.

"Call me Atsushi." Murasakibara repeated.

"A-tsu-shi... Atsushi-kun" Kuroko whispered softly.

"That's right Tetsu-chan."

They stayed like this a while, until they heard a growl.

"Are you hungry Tetsu-chan?" Murasakibara asked.

"Yeah." Kuroko said and blushed a bit.

"Ok. Then let's get us something to eat, or I'll have to eat you again." Murasakibara chuckled.

 

Owari


End file.
